


[委托解禁]Wild Guess

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: -You ask me who I’m trying to impressWell take a wild guess
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[委托解禁]Wild Guess

**Author's Note:**

> *交往前题。  
> *是委托。

地板的反光让马克有些恍惚。  
那是白炽灯照射在地板上的灯光,马克的视线并没有放平,他只是低下头去看着地板的角落,眼球就像被灼烧-样，那并不是说眼球在发痛，而是说那灯光就像烙铁,在马克的眼球里留下了灯光还带了点光晕似的形状。  
他也不愿意就这么一直盯着地板，但是谢默斯在他的面前站着——具体来说，准确来说，默斯正在一颗一颗地解开马克衬衫的扣子，那动作缓慢，也不知道是在挑战谁的耐心。那不会是在挑战马克的，马克不会在这时候表现出饥渴难耐，就像他能够站着排上几个小时的队也不会觉得无聊，谢默斯用手指磨蹭马克的皮肤，也只是让马克觉得面前的男人有些无趣。  
他并不是讨厌谢默斯才觉得无趣，他一直觉得性爱本身就是无趣的事。  
他在成长的过程中认为这种浪费时间的事情本就不该存在，他应该就这样维持自己的理智和生活最低的需求，在这样的日子里做研究或他的工作，可是在他认为自己对谢默斯感兴趣的那一刻起，那种平和与理性似乎也早就不翼而飞——还能糟糕到哪一步呢？马克能感觉到谢默斯身上的肥皂味，和他吞咽唾沫时候喉咙发出的些许震动音。  
他们很近，空气也很热，马克不会不耐烦，但是他看得见谢默斯头上的汗水,他知道这个男人已经快到了极限，却还在用自己的方法来让马克能够进入一些状态。  
马克并不知道面前的人有什么花样，他开始觉得“只是做爱而已，能有多让人舒服”，那不会让他神魂颠倒，他这样的男孩从不知道什么是神魂颠倒。  
他没有任何关于做爱的认知,所以谢默斯脱下他的衣服，并且直接把脸凑到马克胸口的时候，马克认为自己没由来的紧张大概是恐惧。他说不好，只知道现在的情况是完全未知的，他感觉到心跳加快和想要逃离是正常的反应，但对于未知，他仍然好奇，也可以说是期待。  
胡子，那些胡子有些让人发痒，所以他才误会自己现在的心情叫做“有些期待”，一定是这样。谢默斯的嘴唇磨蹭在马克胸口，那些胡子痒得让人心跳加快，甚至在皮肤的磨蹭过于亲昵，那让皮肤产生了些许反应，痒得几乎算一种挑逗。谢默斯略微有些破裂的嘴唇干得蜕皮，那些几乎掉落的部分和马克的皮肤就像难舍难分地接吻，就像小小的尖刺，让人难以忍受。  
谢默斯的指甲修剪得很整齐，那指甲按压在马克的乳头上，一开始甚至有些发痛，等到指腹接触并且磨蹭，带着茧子的部分让乳尖感觉到了少许仿佛瘙痒的快感。他能感觉到，马克不是木头，他知道这是性快感，尤其是谢默斯的手指用力按着，又一直磨蹭的时候，马克几乎有些想让他住手。  
这很痒，或者说，不只是痒。  
太奇怪了。  
马克不知道的是这就连前戏都算不上，这甚至只是进行下一步的门票，谢默斯解开他的腰带，让宽松的裤子掉落在地板上。马克没有洁癖，但他不喜欢裤子皱起来，他想抱怨，可他一抬头就迎上了谢默斯的脸，一瞬间又赶快移开视线。谢默斯没有理会他躲闪的眼神，他只是拿出润滑剂涂在手指，又压低声音在马克耳边说：“趴在沙发上。”  
他不知道为什么就乖乖照做了，就像是被设定好的电脑程序，在听到特定的指令后就会做出相应的动作，他甚至没什么记忆，等回过神就看到自己的面前已然是那具真皮沙发，膝盖接触到皮沙发的面时还觉得有些冰凉。他下意识地扒着沙发背，上身整个贴在皮沙发冰凉的部分，这愚蠢的沙发是谢默斯父母送的礼物，和这现代风格的装修格格不入。现在，那冰凉的沙发表皮却让马克有些冷静了下来。  
他的冷静没有持续多久，很快，他就能感觉到男人的手指在顺着尾椎骨向下，冰凉的手指带着茧子，让本就敏感的部分开始发颤。马克觉得这样不好，摇摆着臀部就像是在邀请，他只是想要躲开那些手指，却在恍惚间觉得这副模样太过出格。  
似乎谢默斯也被这样的马克所诱惑，在他身后动作的那只手借着润滑剂在他身后动作了两下便直接探进后穴，另一只手摸向他的胯间，他很熟练，明显很熟练——他只是伸手握住马克垂在腿间无人安抚的性器，那力道和接触的位置就让马克有些想要尖叫。  
那是自己自慰不会出现的快感。  
谢默斯一边撸动他的性器，一边在他后穴里开拓，有些难为情的马克低下头把脸埋进手臂。他很少会觉得紧张，总体来说甚至算是个失礼的小鬼，麦克是这么评价他的。说他不知天高地厚，也不知道如何和人相处，不在乎别人的视线，所以才什么都能说出口。他觉得麦克一定是错了，因为他现在仿佛要被背后的视线烧着了，那个人的视线一定在自己的身上到处游移，随着马克颤抖的身体在上下看着，他在被人从背后看着，他一定被评判了，谢默斯这么有经验，他一定会觉得自己不如他的某任情侣或是床伴。  
他感觉到难得焦虑，喉咙也有些发干。  
好像感觉到了他的紧张，谢默斯低笑一声。  
“马克，你在那些老头面前发表讲话的时候可一点也不紧张。”  
“那不一样，我很擅长那个。”  
他很擅长数据化，他很擅长表格，他很擅长电子机械，他很擅长信号覆盖，但是他不擅长就这样跪立在沙发背对自己的恋人。  
谢默斯的手指刮得人心痒，也有些让内壁的嫩肉觉得痛楚。  
他的穴肉为了让入侵者停下，在不断收紧，然而谢默斯每次地弯曲手指都会让穴肉分开，恋恋不舍的穴肉分开，和润滑液粘连着，发出让马克觉得过于难为情的声音。  
他本不该享受，偏偏谢默斯的手指又那么会动作，灵活地在马克的出口打转，又转而用大手整个握住马克的性器，前端甚至很快就滴落下了液体，透明的前液在皮沙发上留下了发亮的痕迹。  
快到极限了，不论是马克还是谢默斯，他们的理智都已经随着加重的喘息快被消耗殆尽。马克并没有用后穴继续咬住那粗壮的手指，他在性爱方面也很有天赋，很明白如何让身后的男人快点结束煎熬。谢默斯停止了继续对马克的爱抚，惹得马克把脸完全埋进搭在沙发上的手臂里。  
他仍然想要，可是开口祈求太过下贱。  
手指被抽出，谢默斯过大的东西就这么抵在马克的穴口，似乎三只手指的扩张还远远比不上谢默斯的器物，不过已经被扩张完毕的后穴滴落着润滑液，看起来仿佛在邀请。谢默斯的性器没有多费力，只是一个挺身就完全埋进马克的身体。  
过大的性器就像要把马克的内脏移动位置，却也结结实实地压在马克内部的敏感点上。  
马克的脑子里一片空白，刚才被抚慰到快要射出来的性器就这样被压在敏感点上的快感逼到射精，在沙发上留下白色浊液。那还不够，马克不只是有思考的天赋，他同样有做荡妇的天赋。只用后穴就射精的男孩现在正处在昏昏沉沉的恍惚状态中，谢默斯的性器就撞击起来，在他体内进出。  
每一次撞击都惹得马克低喘，加快的喘息声和带着鼻腔的低吟，听起来就像小动物，逐渐音调拔高的声音带了更多的气声，谢默斯太熟悉体内撞击的部分到底有多让人快乐，只是更加发狠地撞击向那个方向。  
马克是第一次体验，他第一次和人做爱，甚至完全不知道什么才是正确的做法，他能做的只有把脸埋在手臂里喘息，一边喘息一边发出哭腔一般让人理智毁灭的呢喃。  
“我不行……谢默斯……”  
这只是一句很低的呢喃，谢默斯却全都听得一清二楚。他的性器几乎全部拔出，又整个埋入，就好像他在对待演习，在锻炼，他要把自己的全部精力都放在面前的人身上，让马克感觉到喜悦，或者让马克甚至跪着都觉得费力。  
事实上两者都确实如此，马克死死贴着沙发背，发软的膝盖完全没法支撑身体立起来，可这角度他又不能趴下，就好像被谢默斯夹在了缝隙中，进退不能。马克已经被撞击得说不出一个完整的句子，那动作确实带着粗暴，又不可否认那些动作太过舒服，谢默斯第二次摸上了马克的性器，在撞击着马克性器的同时替身前的人带来更多的快感。  
最终，马克在谢默斯的手里射了出来，精液顺着谢默斯的指缝滴滴答答地流在沙发上，留下第二滩白色的水渍，谢默斯却还没有结束。前列腺高潮的快感本就有着层次感，还没等马克从性器的发泄中回过神，被撞得红肿的后穴又因为快感不断咬紧谢默斯的性器，不是因为紧张，这是真正的邀请——就像要谢默斯射在里面的邀请。  
谢默斯低吼着，马克也忍不住猛地倒抽口气，精液进入体内的感觉有些奇怪，可是马克已经无暇顾及。  
他的脑子现在彻底地停用了，被持续时间过久的快感所包围的马克只知道自己热得要命。  
很久，至少很久之内他都没法回过神，快感带来的恍惚让马克回过头，因为高潮而被泪水润红的眼角在谢默斯看来格外色情。  
马克的手指向后抚摸，在结合处握住了谢默斯的性器。  
“……你为什么……还不拔出去？”  
这无意识的动作让谢默斯再次硬了。  
他抱紧马克的腰，这一次，他把性器送到了更深、更深的地方。

end


End file.
